Colors
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: Colors are diffrent, some stand out some don't. If Gaara were a flower.... [GaaraxIno] [ONESHOT] [GaaIno]


Colors

By

Naruto4life

Colors are different. They make every flower different, and I know flowers. I work at the yamanaka flower shop. The colors can make them blend in or stick out. If I was a flower I would be the one sticking out. My bright yellow petals with some blue close to the center. I would never be in the back round. But some flowers look beautiful in the background. Like Hinata, if she was a flower, she would have lovely almost white violet pedals. She would be a strong flower the looked very fragile.

But some flowers stick out but ignore the world around them. Like Gaara. He sticks out with his red hair and aqua eyes. He quiet because he has nothing to say, he's quiet enough to be in the back round. But he's different; he sticks out for what he's known for.

He would be a blood red flower, but the middle would be white. Because deep down gaara's just confused. This world gave him nothing but suffering. If you'd ever been in his mind you'd know. He's not the only one in there, a demon named Shaku, tortures him.

He kills to make sure he's there. Without it he would be on the border line of being alive and fading away till he's gone. He's unstable so it makes him hard to think. He's just looking for a way to know. I know because I my friends. Sakura, Shikamaru, and choji. They know I'm here. No matter what I do I'm always here because they see me. But Gaara, his sister trys to realize him as a brother but he doesn't know that. His brother is scared and trys to ignore him.

But me I would have never known what it was like to be him, but now I know. The day my mind transfer jutsu missed and went straight into the mind of demon. My body went limp and darkness enclosed me. Two huge eyes stared at me. I felt myself freeze. The creature smiled. "You came to the wrong place" A cold scratchy voice growled.

Next to the creature was a little boy with red hair shaking. He looked up his eyes wide. "Run!" he shouted before I could get back in my own body claws sunk in to me. I screamed out in pain. They sunk in and it HURT. Since I wasn't in my own body, he was hurting my mind. There was no blood to bleed. The creature laughed. All the thoughts of Gaara ran threw my mind with every tight squeeze of the beast.

The little boy stood and watched, he's eyes wide but not doing anything. I couldn't fight back I was helpless, so was the boy. As the thoughts and past of Gaara flashed before my eyes. I felt what he felt alone useless and as if invisible except to those he killed.

His past was unraveled for me and I found out why he was who he was. What Naruto did to help him, I guess Naruto isn't that bad. I felt me self being torn and I knew I had to get out of here before my mind got killed. The kid finally looked like a snapped back to reality and shouted for him to stop.

The demon paid know attention but was killing me slowly. My shouts rang out with no one to hear them except the kid. The kid knew he could do nothing and started crying. "I'm Sorry" He shouted at me threw his sobs. But knowing him now I was sorry, for him. He had to deal with his past everyday while other live better off.

I couldn't move my hands so I couldn't leave his mind. I was trapped. I tried to wriggle free thrashing from side to side. I had to think of something but fear was overwhelming and I couldn't think. I bit my lip hard if It was my real body it would be bleeding. I finally got focused. I bite the beast as hard as I can and when he reacted I kicked my feet up and twirled on the ground. "See yeah" I said then quickly do the hand seals.

I was back in my own body gasping for breath. "Ino, are you okay?" Shikamaru was asking me and Sakura was behind him. I looked over at Gaara. He was holding his head and scowling. His brother and sister looked at each other and glared at me.

Gaara was special kind of flower. Who's pedals were stained red from the blood of the world and the hatred he was shown. I found the perfect flower the was him. A bright white flower that blood had fallen on from a recent paper cut.

I smiled it was perfect. I ran to where I though he would be and I saw him on the roof of a building. I jumped up, he greeted me with a glare. "Hi" I smiled. He looked away, ignore me. I sat next to him but still a good distance. "here" I held out the flower with red blood on it. "it's just like you, so I though you should have it" Gaara glanced at it.

"I don't want it" I looked at the flower wrapped in aqua paper. "I'm sorry about going in your mind" I rolled the flower around in my hands. "I don't need your pity" he crossed his arms. "Your different then most people, you're like a flower who doesn't belong in dark or in the light" He scowled. "So here just take it, I'm sorry" I laid the flower next to him and got up. I walked a few steps before I was stopped. Sand was gripping my ankle.

"Why are you giving me this?" He looked at the flower. "Because it's just like you, and I think you need something happy in your life, like a flower" The sand went back to it's owner. "Your past may be sad but your future doesn't have to be. I gave you something, which means I know your there" I jumped down from the roof and ran home.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him pick it up and stick it under the strap on his gourd. A smiled played on my face. So colors are different. Red doesn't always mean mad, it could mean sad, just like Gaara.

**Author's note: Okay that came out really different then I thought it would. I just wanted to write a GaaIno! Because there's not A lot out there. Plus it's a couple my friend like, she also likes saiInos Well so this is a fic dedicated to that friend. Blondes4Naruto!**


End file.
